Dragon Quest XI-2: The Light Reclaimed
by Crimson Knight Alucard
Summary: Following the advice of his better self, Dark Axel manages to return to his world with the promise of undoing his wrongs and changing for the better. - Read The Evil Within first to avoid spoilers -
1. Chapter One: The Reunion

Dark Axel had scoured the Dundrasilian Region for the Wheel of Time his counterpart had told him about... His dark purple armour resembled the darkness of his father's despairing spirit.

He looked to his left hand... the mark that signified his Luminary status was there. But...he didn't deserve it.

No point crying about what he did... It won't bring the world back.

Only way he brings it back is by reversing time.

He came across an odd formation of ruins... They resembled the Watcher's house and temple...if it still stood.

Proceeding further, he sees a wall...a wall depicting a tower, and spirits.

He'd soon see a cog-like groove in the wall. The Wheel of Time was taken?!

Dark Axel was about to lose his temper before he saw a gap in the wall.

He follows the hole and path. Seeing a glint, bigger than usual. He'd look around... There was nothing out of the ordinary.

Approaching it, and picking up the odd item, he immediately recognised it's appearance. A cog wheel.

His mind suddenly flashes all the memories , but they flew so fast he couldn't see them all. With a shudder, he pockets the rather massive item in his bag before leaving. But then he decides to see the etchings once again.

"Hmm..." He'd suddenly feel an odd presence...not hostile... But not alive.

This, strange feeling was urging him to go into the ruined house that he first saw upon entering the site, right opposite of the rather laugh-inducing face.

He then recognised that he had a book. A book from Rab. He'd read it, Rab was talking about... something.

"The Tower of Time? North!?" A smile grew on Dark Axel's face, suddenly he falls to his knees and let's out a loud cheer. He was overjoyed! He could undo everything! Prevent the deaths of his friends! The death of... Veronica...

Dark Axel hugs the wheel. "I'm sorry...for everything I did...but I'm going to make amends... I am going to stop Mordegan from ruining everything..."

He stands up, looking north.

Searching around, he finds the Calacus Flute and plays the song... It took awhile, but surprisingly, Cetacea answered him...but he wasn't in control of the flight.

As soon as she went to the Tower of Time, he was dismounted by force.

"Thank you...!" He calls out. "I will undo everything...! My corruption, and Mordegan's!"

He'd approach the Tower of Time...but not before stripping himself of the darkened armour. It was him no longer.

That Armour wasn't for the Reclaimed Luminary.

He'd now open the door with the Wheel of Time and enters.

Clockwork. Lots of clockwork. Tick-tocking everywhere.

With a sigh, he'd advance further, going left from the entrance. What was he going to say? Would he control his emotions if he saw everyone?

With a heavy sigh. He'd make his way upward. The twirling, moving platforms staggered him ever so slightly.

But he still stood tall.

He met the Timekeeper. She spoke, "Luminary... Finally... you have found the Tower of Time..."

Axel looks to the Timekeeper with a saddened frown. At himself.

The Timekeeper knew he was sad at himself.

"You still have the power of the Luminary...as such, you may turn back time to the fall of Yggdrasil...and save everyone, including the ones who died in your rule."

"How...?"

She turns to show him the Sphere of Time, "The Sphere of Time. It holds memories of the past... If destroyed, you will return to the time of your choice. But at a cost."

Axel nods, "Yes?"

"You may be lost to Time...Stuck forever in a time loop, never to escape. Trapped in a corner..."

"If that happens then I deserve it."

The Timekeeper seemed to...'smile'. it seemed glad of what he learned from hopping timelines.

"When you are ready, meet me at the-"

Axel was already at the Sphere. "-Sphere. I should warn you. That you will not be able to bring the Sword of Light. However, the weapon you claimed from Mordegan will be a sufficient weapon until you reclaim the Sword of Light."

Axel clicked, he forgot all about it... He'd sheath it, but draw the Sword of Light. With his Darkspawn powers gone, it resorted to it's own lightning powers.

He smiles as he readies himself. "Thank you... for giving me a second chance."

With a hard slash, he breaks the Time Sphere and everything goes white.

"Huh!?" He exclaimed as he saw memories fly before him.

Axel Of The First clashing with him in a Solar Flair duel.

Everyone joining together to face off against the dark forces.

Axel Of The First engaging him in battle

Veronica Of The First telling him that he couldn't destroy the World Of The First.

Rab Of The First telling him off his recklessness...

Everything happening afterwards, such as the battles.

Rashimon, Kage and everything else being spawned.

Leaping Timelines...

Witnessing the deaths of his friends

Mordegan's defeat.

Making his way to Mordegan's Throne Room with his friends.

Defeating the Gatekeeper

Infiltrating the Fortress of Fear

Destroying the Barrier

Bringing everyone together and Crafting the Sword of Light with their combined power

Embarking on a quest to find the required items to make it.

Learning about the Battlefield

Consoling Serena from Veronica's death...and mourning heavily himself...

Serena saving the group from the serpent

Saving Erik's Sister and proving his Brother-like trust to Erik.

Helping Sylvando's Father see eye to eye with him.

Reviving Rab from the Void, and learning Quadraslash and Rab, learning the Pearly Gates.

Meeting and joining forces with Hendrik.

The World Tree being destroyed.

Veronica sacrificing herself to save the group...

Mordegan attacking and stealing Axel's power from him.

Jasper striking Axel from behind...

The group reaching Yggdrasil.

Suddenly the flash of light returns and...wind...birds tweeting... The sunlight hits his face...

He was in his White Dundrasilian Armour.

The Sword of Shadows was stabbed into the ground beside him.

"Hmph..." He'd take it and stows it on his back.

Approaching Arboria. He'd see everyone enjoying the arrival of the Luminary.

Axel had a smile on his face. He was back. He was BACK!

He'd see the temple before him...and felt his heart heavy.

After waving at the people, he opens then closes the doors behind him...

He seen Veronica. Praying to Serenica.

He didn't listen...he was... Tearing up.

Veronica turns around, suddenly seeing him, she gasps loudly, "O-Oi! What are you doing here, intruding my privacy!?"

She'd shake her head before stomping to him. "You have some nerve! I would of slapped you silly! And what are y-" she'd stop... "Axel...why are you crying...?"

Axel fell to his knees, hugging Veronica, tightly. "It worked...! I'm back...!"

Veronica struggled slightly, "What do you mean!? Let go of me or I'll-"

Axel shedded tears as he spoke, "It's a long story...but you'd never believe me...! It's felt like years since I last seen you...!"

Veronica frowned, "What are you on about? You were literally outside a few minutes ago...!."

She tried to wriggle away but she stops, "You're not kidding, are you...? What happened, Axel...?"

He'd nod as he reluctantly pulls away. "I'll tell you everything... Tonight."

Veronica sighs, "If... it's been that long in your eyes...then I'm glad to see you too."

The doors open and he sees everyone. But no Hendrik.

He stood, wiping his eyes, "H-Hey guys."

Serena approaches him, "Axel...were you crying?"

Axel folds his arms, "Me? Crying? I'm not Veronica!"

Veronica gasps, "Hey!!"

Erik chuckled, "You do cry occasionally! Remember when I told you about that ca-"

Donk! Erik has a big red boo-boo on his head as Veronica stands on his shoulders, "It was about a homeless cat! Of course I'd be upset, you buffoon!"

Axel nods. "Are we heading to the World Tree?"

Serena raises an eyebrow, "Wh-"

Axel smiles with a nod, "Good! Let's go!"

Sylvando notices the Sword of Shadows, "Axel, Darling, what is that awful sword? I wouldn't let you buy a hideous weapon like that!"

As the team make their way to the Platform that leads to the World Tree, they hack through hordes of enemies with precision and teamwork that Axel missed. He yearned to fight again. He found himself co-casting with everyone.

Morale was higher than usual and everyone was intrigued with his suddenly happiness, maybe they were nearing the end of their journey.

But it was not over. They still had to find Mordegan.

As they proceed up the hill leading to the platform, Rab slows down, "Ack... These auld bones arnae used to this walkin'."

Axel nods, "Well...we should retire anyway. Don't want to be drowsy when we get there."

Sylvando and Erik prepare the tents, along with Axel and Jade's help.

Afternoon lands as the party sets up the campfire.

Axel checks his Platinum Powersword. He forgotten all the clutches he did with this. He'd look to Veronica.

He'd walk to a quiet place, and Veronica follows, "So? What did you want to tell me?"

"Keep this between us... please."

Veronica shrugged but listens.

Axel then went on a really big story... about everything. Her sacrifice, the World Tree falling, the eventual defeat of Mordegan...the deaths of his friends, his slow decent into depression. His lust for power because of a lack of it.

Him leaping across time to destroy his better Self's world, but ultimately failed, and was given a second chance.

Veronica listened, "No wonder you hugged me then...Axel, I...-"

Serena walks up, "We're retiring for the night, Veronica."

Veronica quickly smiles and nods, "O-Ok...!"

Serena raised an eyebrow at Veronica's sudden reaction but went into her tent.

Veronica looks to Axel, their eyes stay on one another as they share their feelings... She then blushed as she walks into her tent.

Axel smiles, he was back... and ready to correct everything...!


	2. Chapter Two: Fight Fire with Fire

Serena awakens first...her eyes scanning everything in the tent. Nothing changed, just the same as last night, with Veronica stretched out in an unladylike fashion. She sighs happily as she puts on her shoes and exits the tent.

Erik awakens to sees her leaving and of course, followed after her.

Serena sees the sun rise above the mountains and clouds of Erdeza.

"It's a nice view, huh? Y'know, I'd never thought I'd see a view like this in all my life."

Serena gasped quietly as she turns around. He was shirtless, vest in his left hand. He'd put it on as she has a blush on her cheeks, "S-I...Erik? What are you doing up...?"

He'd shrug. "I saw you get up, and I thought you needed some company. I mean, you're bound to be nervous, right?"

Serena nods slowly, "Y-Yes... I'm worried about what will happen afterwards... I mean... What happens if we defeat Mordegan? I would of liked the adventure to last a little longer..."

Erik shrugged, "This was a field trip for me, too. I mean, it was annoying thanks to Veronica, but hey. I ain't complaining, much..."

"I heard that, you dolt!" Veronica marches up to him, "You have the nerve! You were complaining too!"

Erik folds his arms, "I wasn't complaining! You were whining about sore feet, hungriness, sleepiness, etcetera."

Veronica huffs as she stomps her foot down with a strop. "H-How dare you!"

Serena smiles, "Please don't fight, you two, you'll wake everyone else!"

Erik points his finger at Veronica, who growls, a scowl on her lip before she huffs.

Erik chuckled, "I'm gonna go see if there's apples or something nearby." He'd walk away as Veronica sticks her tongue out and slaps her butt in a 'Comin' get it!' manner.

Serena kneels down beside Veronica, who raises an eyebrow.

"What were you and Axel talking about last night?"

Veronica itches her neck, "Well... it was mostly him... I don't think you'd believe me..."

Serena giggles, "Of course I'd believe you! You're my sister!"

Veronica nods, "Well... Axel actually had a vision, I think, of the future, where... I died."

Serena put a hand to her mouth.

"...And that...he was in denial of the whole thing...He said how you and I...how everyone made him feel happy and alive. Then he said after you all defeated Mordegan, The castle began to collapse...you all didn't make it and it pushed Axel over the edge..."

She inhales, "He then stole Mordegan's power and usurped his throne...and leaped across to another timeline.

But after being defeated by Another Axel and... another version of us, he came to his senses and was able to follow the other-... Well...when he came to the Temple, he broke down..."

Serena frowns, "That explained his slightly red eyes... And why he's so happy around us... Veronica... I want you to... Keep this a secret. I don't want to trouble Axel with this."

Veronica nods, "I was planning to."

Erik came back with a few apples, he tossed one to Veronica, who began eating it. Her eyes became lines with a small vertical line at their edges. Aimed directly at Erik, giving a "Hmmmm..."

Axel awakens in his usual outfit. Erik waved with a hand, "You slept like a log... usually you snore a lot."

Axel shrugs, "I cleaned my nose, apparently it's a sign that you're about to get a cold."

Veronica smirks, "Making excuses? *Munch*"

Axel shrugged as Rab, Jade and Sylvando joins the four. "Ahh, I feel much better. Whenever yer ready, Lad."

Axel nods, "Let's go." He said as everyone prepares to carry on trekking up to the platform.

As everyone puts the orbs in, Erik chuckled, "Anyone got the urge to shout something about summoning a dragon?"

Rab looks to Erik. "Not really."

Soon, the familiar rainbow road appears before them.

"Now I feel like Racing." Erik comments.

"Shut it." Veronica replies immediately.

The group makes their way up the road.

Veronica shudders as she looks down, the world right below her.

Erik looks down as well, "You scared of heights?"

Veronica looks up, "a little..."

Suddenly, her hand is taken by Axel. "I'll help you till we get up."

Veronica huffs, "I'm not a child!" She looks down again, "B-But can you walk faster please?"

As they reach the World Tree, Veronica bolts to safety. "I hate heights."

Axel chuckled, "Glad I could help." He said with a thumbs up. Sylvando smiled, "Oh darling! You're such a hero!"

Veronica blushed as she folded her arms.

As Axel climbs up the vine everyone followed suite in single file... Ladies last of course.

They enter the Heart of the World, finally the Sword of Light before them glowed bright and full of power.

This was Axel's sword, past down from Erdwin.

Erik felt uneasy. "Anyone feel a little... Déjà vu?"

Serena thought to herself... "Now that you mention it..."

Sylvando raises an eyebrow... Extending a hand to touch the heart of Yggdrasil. Only to have it electrocute him slightly, "Agh! Ouch! That wasn't very nice!"

Rab looks to Sylvando. "Maybe it will open for Axel, here. Go on, Lad."

Axel nods as the heart opens for him... But suddenly he feels a sudden urge.

A sudden clanking of armour, sound of sword drawing and a flash of purple and violet. Everyone sees Axel, Sword of Shadows drawn as he smirks at none other than Jasper.

"Hm? How did he..." Jasper spoke to himself in shock.

"How did you find us here?!" Erik shouts, as Jasper quickly rebuilds his composure. "Find you? I've been following you this entire time!"

Jade growls as she prepares to attack him. Only to have her dive kick stopped by a mysterious force.

She is blown away, Jasper raises the Purple Orb. "Now...fear the power of the darkness!!" He shouts as he summons a shockwave at the group.

Axel smirked, it had a sense of eagerness. He steps forward, "Heh!! Have a taste of your own medicine!!" He shouts in a rather excited tone as he slices through the shockwave with ease.

Jasper widens his eyes, then smirks. "This will be interesting...! Come on, Darkspawn! You shall meet your end, here and now!!"

Axel takes stance as everyone draws their weapons.

As Jasper powers up, Sylvando draws his rapier, immediately lunging forth.

Jasper quickly raises the sword to parry and riposte, but Sylvando steps back to evade the swipe, only to counter with his own.

Jasper jumps back in time to avoid a Frizz from Veronica, who then takes out her whip, twirling it around her with a cocky smirk on her face.

She'd attack and Jasper raises his sword and bats the whip tip away, "Pitiful!"

Veronica points behind him.

Jasper turns to see Serena's foot collide with his face, stunned, he'd hold his forehead, "Agggh...!" He growled.

Rab charges at him with his claws, followed by Jade.

Jasper sees the two approaching and blocks Rab's attacks, but fails to stop Jade's leg from batting him hard.

Erik prepares to charge at him, but Jasper channels his power into the orb and shoots a laser, which skiffs his side, "Arghh!!"

Erik holds his side, red staining his vest.

Serena runs to Erik, "I'm coming Eri- Aagh!?"

She's suddenly stomped on, she cries out as she coughs up blood.

Veronica sees this and let's out an angry cry, whipping Jasper in the face, as she prepares for a second whipping, he channels a barrier around himself.

The whip bounces off, and he casts Zammle.

Veronica is hit by a critical cast and see lets out a scream of pain, falling to her knees as she clutches herself tightly, crying out once more.

Before Jasper could reach her, Axel steps in his way and Rab tends to Veronica's wound.

Jasper and Axel cross swords, "Finally...! I've been waiting for this moment!!"

He sets up a barrier, "No!" Cries Jade.

"I will finally destroy you and my master will have no equal...! Are you ready to die!?"

Axel smirks back, to Jasper's surprise, "Ohh! I'm ready, truth is...are you?"

Suddenly, Axel pushes Jasper away and strikes him, breaking the barrier surrounding him and Axel, as well as the shield protecting him. "What!?"

Axel takes stance, failing to notice the cracks in the sword, and Jasper not noticing the cracks in his Orb.

"Damn you, Darkspawn!! DAMN YOU!!!"

He conjures a beam of darkness, as does Axel. But the Sword of Shadows easily overpowers Jasper's Orb, and Jasper is struck hard.

He falls to his knee. Jade runs at him, She strikes him with a hard Harvest Moon and sends him to Erik, who uppercuts him and Flame Slashes him to Sylvando, who Swooshes Jasper to Serena, who in retaliation, attempts to strike him with Thunder Thrust, and succeeds, sending him to Rab, who swipes at him a few times before sending him to Veronica.

She powers up a critical Kafrizz.

He is struck by it lying bloody and defeated.

Jasper rolls onto his front. "Damn...you...!" He gets up on one knee.

Axel stands before him. "You're done...so just stand there!" He'd turn to face the Heart of Yggdrasil.

Jasper stands up, "I cannot disappoint my master...not a second time...! That is why!! YOU WILL DIE!!!"

Axel now shows full bloodlust, "YOU DAMN FOOL!!!"

He sends a full beam wave to Jasper. Completely destroying both the Orb and the Sword of Shadows.

Jasper has his armour completely damaged, dented and broken. He falls onto his front... lifeless.

Veronica and Serena gasped... Rab looks to Axel, who is already making grab for the sword. But before he could, King Carnelian and Hendrik appear.

Hendrik looks around. Rab speaks up. "Your highness! It seems your friend, Jasper has been planning to backstab ye for quite a while now...!"

Jasper shuddered slightly... "M-Master...! Help...me!"

King Carnelian drew his Steel Broadsword, cutting Jasper down in cold blood. "Hmph...! You loathsome cur! You dare think now to betray me!? You deserve a fate worse than death!"

Hendrik widens his eyes. As does everyone else.

King Carnelian turns to face Hendrik, "Thank you, Hendrik, for showing me what Jasper had been planning..."

Hendrik was at a lost for words. But he salutes. "Your Highness."

King Carnelian turns to face Axel, who nods as he goes to take the Sword of Light.

The sword glows finally as it is in his hand. With a raise of the sword, it's true power is revealed.

"Magnificent...!" King Carnelian says in awe. "Luminary...may I see the blade?"

Soon, a mysterious force careful swooped in and struck King Carnelian, causing him to take a step back. "Agh!" He'd growl, but regains his composure.

"Ahem...Lord Robert. It seems time has not been fair for you."

Rab nods, "Aye, but I ain't stoppin' until Mordegan is history."

King Carnelian nods, "I see...Well, You are all invited for a feast, in celebration of the Luminary."

Rab raised an eyebrow, "So sudden? Are you sure?"

King Carnelian nods. "Of course! I shall return to Heliod- hm?" He spots Jade.

"Hello Father..." She spoke so out of character...

King Carnelian widens his eyes, "Jade! I- this is a surprise!" He clears his throat quietly, "We must return and talk, we have many things to discuss...!"

Rab nods, "Aye...many things..."

King Carnelian and Hendrik turns to leave. Axel feels a little uncertain of the whole situation... A lot was different than before...so much different...

But alas, Jasper was defeated and Mordegan didn't reveal himself. Axel will have to wait for Mordegan to unveil himself before he can strike him down...but...

He'd power up Zoom to head to Heliodor with his group.


	3. Chapter 3: The Façade Unmasked

Landing to Heliodor, Axel and Team make their way to the castle. But something felt off, very off...

There was an air of a sinister aura.

Veronica clearly feels it too and gives Axel that look.

Yes. THAT look. It's her 'Something bad is going to happen.'

The people didn't even bother about this concerning situation..."Anyone feel a little off?" Axel asked.

Jade looks to him nodding to his question, "Yes..." the party shared her answer, Erik looks around, there were a few people, amidst the crowds

who where indeed afraid of...something.

The group reaches the castle gate, and is let in without hassle.

Axel seen the castle hall once more... the slight discomfort he felt as he remembered being detained and imprisoned in the dungeons, of course it's where he met Erik, of course and began his adventure, eventually meeting Serena and Veronica and it all snowballs from there. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a pat on the back from Erik, who chuckled to himself, "Man, the guards are in for a surprise once they see me walking freely."

Serena raises an eyebrow, "What did you do exactly, Erik?" He shrugged, "Ehhh...stole the red orb from Heliodor."

Veronica gives him an evil smirk, giving him her usual hands-on-hips sassy stance, "Guess you're not so skilled after all!" Erik glares at her, "Hey, let's see you trying to sneak out of the castle with a shiny orb in your hand, brat!"

Hendrik suddenly is behind him and Veronica, "Watch your tones. You'll cause a ruckus." Veronica folds her arms and sticks her tongue out at Erik, who just huffs. She always wins their fights...

Sylvando smiled as he folds his arms, looking at the various people. His audience was already present. "This place is just fun-tastic, Hendrik Darling! All the décor and the people, I will make sure these people are entertained!"

Hendrik nods, "Well, thank you." He'd clear his throat, "We mustn't keep King Carnelian waiting."

Rab nods, "Aye, the sooner we have this banquet, the sooner we look for Mordegan." Axel looks to his grandfather, "What are we waiting for?"

Hendrik led the group up the stairs through the hall heading to the Throne Room.

King Carnelian and his men had awaited Axel here.

As Axel walks past the soldiers with his friends behind him, he no longer feels daggers on him.

"Honoured Luminary! It brings me great pleasure to welcome you in the manner you deserve at last!" King Carnelian said.

"To think...I thought ill of you... Thought you to be the harbinger of calamity, called you... unconscionable things. Truly, Jasper cast a most malign shadow..."

He'd look to Axel, "I owe you a great deal. You have revealed the traitor in our midst, and returned my daughter to me. As a small token of my appreciation. I have arranged for some... special visitors. Hendrik, if you would..." He looks to Hendrik

Hendrik salutes, "Yes, sire." He walks through the doors, a few minutes later, Gemma and Axel's stepmother, Amber walks into the Throne Room, who gasp as they see him, "Oh there you are at last...! We've been dying to see you!"

Gemma ran in to Axel, her expression was a mix of joy and worry, "I were so worried about you...I heard all these horrible stories and I thought you...That you might be..." Axel smiled, "It's alright Gemma. Deep breaths." Gemma smiles, "Right after you left the village, this horrible man called Jasper came with all these soldiers."

Axel nodded slowly, "I'll never forget his eyes - they were so cold. He ordered us to gather in the middle of the village... then he ordered his men to kill us all..."

* * *

Jasper smirked as he stood in front of the Cobblestonian People, "S-Sorry sir...?"

He then turns to a lone soldier, "Do I have to repeat myself? Kill them! Show the world what happens when they hide the Darkspawn from Heliodor!"

The people panic slightly as the soldiers reluctantly raise their crossbows. But with a neigh from a horse, Hendrik suddenly appears, "Hold your fire, men!" he shouts as he dismounts from Obsidian, marching to Jasper, "Let them live, Jasper. There is no need for such bloodshed. We will lock them up in the dungeons for their crimes. "

Jasper widens his eyes, "What?! They hid the Darkspawn from us, and he had the gall to walk right into our castle, possibly to assassinate King Carnelian and you want to let them live!?"

Hendrik glares at Jasper, "Killing them will make us no better than the Darkspawn! We will Imprison them until the Darkspawn has been dealt with."

He turns to the people, who looked to him as if he just saved them. But he looked away, was it guilt? disgust? No one knew for sure, but they clearly seen Jasper silently seething in anger...

"Damn you...Hendrik...!"

* * *

"...and then they came and told us you weren't a baddie after all, and let us go!" Gemma had explained.

Axel had cursed Jasper twice as much, now...but at least he was dealt with. Axel breathed much easier knowing his step-family was safe. His step-mother, Amber walks to Gemma's side, "We've been through an awful lot, love. But from what I've heard, so have you... I'm proud of you. And so is your grandad, I'm sure."

He fought back a tear or two as he nods, "T-Thank you, Mum..." He said with a cracked voice, only to clear his throat. "Thank you..."

King Carnelian speaks, "Now, let us begin the festivities at last! A Banquet worthy of our saviour awaits!" He stands, "From this day forth, none shall doubt the Luminary! He shall be Honoured , Celebrated, Adored!"

The Soldiers raise their arms and cheer, "All hail the Luminary!"

At long last, Axel, his friends and family enjoy a long break, through the festivities.

Sylvando had gathered an audience as he worked his usual routines and dances, causing the people to dance with him. He even had Veronica and Erik to some juggling, with Veronica setting the balls alight while Erik juggled them with finesse, passing them to Sylvando.

Of course, Axel wasn't able to see anyone else, as he was exhausted from the entire journey. he went to retire for the night.

* * *

Creeaak...*

Axel had groaned as he readjusted himself in his sleep, Of course, when you dream of fighting a good version of yourself and his companions and becoming good friends afterwards, you tend to sleep like a log. King Carnelian had walked into the room, his eyes on the Sword of Light. He'd approach it as a black shadowy...thing flowed from Axel.

As Carnelian raises his hand to grasp it's hilt. He's struck by a mysterious entity, "Agh...!" He'd stagger back, "N-..Agh...? What is this...!? Why can I not touch the sword!? Surely it cannot be...?"

Axel glares at Carnelian before making a mad dash for the sword, grasping it and taking stance.

Carnelian returns the glare, his eyes glow an ominous red, "Accursed Luminary! Give it to me! Give me the Sword of Light! IT BELONGS TO _**ME**_!"

Soon everyone barges into the room. from Erik to Jade. "What's going on in here?" Axel looks to her, "Your father's possessed by something, that's what!"

Everyone sees the scene before them, Hendrik comes behind everyone, looking at Axel, then at King Carnelian. "Princess...What is the meaning of this?"

King Carnelian turns to face the group, Jade sees his facade. "I knew it! You're not my father, You're a monster, not a man!"

Rab frowns, "Ye blighter, ye! I had a feelin' in me waters that something wasnae quite right with ye, Carnelian!"

Erik shrugs, "So this whole thing was a sham? The Banquet, the speeches? Wow...That's cold. So who _**ARE**_ you?" 'Carnelian''s response to that was a mere growl, just soon after, he vanishes from the room, leaving behind purple aura.

Mordegan's aura... Axel cursed himself, "Damn it...!" Jade widened her eyes, "He disappeared!" She and the group quickly change priorities and move closer to Axel, No doubt that Carnelian could attack from any direction.

Veronica, of course, taunts him, "Oi, you! Stop skulking in the shadows and show your stupid face!" Axel looks to Veronica, "Don't underestimate him, Veronica! He'd look around, "I think he's livid."

Jade turns to face Axel, a sign of worry is on her expression, "Something tells me he won't have gone far...Quick, let's search the castle!" He nods as everyone leaves the bed room.

They immediately see a group of guards at the door to the Throne Room. "There...!" Axel points down the hall. the group immediately makes their way to the door, hearing...growling and awful noises on the other side... but unfazed, Axel opens the door, his companions behind him, they run in, with Hendrik lagging behind slightly.

King Carnelian stands at the throne, his back turned to them. He turns to glare at them, Veronica steps forward, pointing at him, "No more giving us the runaround, you! We've got you cornered!" Serena steps forth as well, "Now let the king go, and show us your true form, fiend!"

Instead of doing so, however...King Carnelian starts...laughing...Not just 'ha-ha!' funny, pure evil laughing. Suddenly, he falls silent, before jerking violently as Mordegan leaves him, smirking cockily at the group. "Unmasked at last...I have been enjoying Carnelian's...Hospitality since the day Dundrasil fell..."

Axel growls, "You...You'll pay for this!" He said, before being stopped by Rab, "Hold on, Laddie! ye cannae go rushin' in, It's what he wants ye to do!"

Mordegan continues, "But the game ends here. I have wasted too much time waiting for you to lead me to the Sword of Light!" He'd smirk cruelly, "And since I was unable to steal it from you, it seems I must take it by force. Very Well..." He'd slowly power up energy in his staff, "Come to Mordegan like good little lambs...and die!" He unleashes a purple mist into the air. Rab growls, "Mordegan! So it's you! I've waited years for this day to come!" Mordegan smirks in response.

Hendrik frowns, feeling betrayed and angered, "Not only Jasper, but his Majesty too!? Your deception shall not go unpunished, Devil!" He said, reaching for his greatsword. Mordegan looks to him, a cold, cruel smirk grew on his lips, "You have been a serviceable puppet over the years, Hendrik. But it is time you joined your wretched kinfolk... _ **In Hell!**_ "

This sparked something inside Hendrik, "My... you mean it was you...!? _**You who massacred my people!?**_ " Jade slams her foot down, her rage unbound, "It was all you...wasn't it? The Destruction of Dundrasil, the families torn apart... You've stolen so much, from so many and now you're going to pay..."

Hendrik stands beside Axel. "I stand with you, Luminary. My loved ones, my countrymen, They must be avenged!" Erik stands beside him too, "I'm with you too, This is the guy who's had in for you all this time, right?! Let's show him who he's messing with!"

Axel smirks, "Yeah...You'll torment Erdrea no more, Mordegan! We're taking you down! _**TOGETHER!**_ " He shouts as everyone prepares themselves.

Mordegan retorts with the same cockiness, "Well then, Luminary!? What are you waiting for!? Come! Give me your power, that I may rule this world unopposed!"

Axel and his companions charge forth, as does Mordegan, and his scepter and Axel's Sword of Light clashes in a mix of Dark and Light. The Decisive Battle begins.

* * *

As Mordegan blows Axel away, Erik jumps over Axel to swipe downward, his sword wreathed in flame as Mordegan raises his staff to stop the attack. Hendrik keeps back, protecting Serena and Veronica as they begin to cast their respective magics. Rab dashes at Mordegan, claws primed to perform Hardclaw and Jade beside him, prepping up Multithrust.

Mordegan knocks away Erik, then casts Zammle instantly on Jade, who is knocked back a far distance, before regaining her footing and Rab bats away a Kafrizzle, "It'll take more than that to take me down, ya blighter!" He shouts as his Hardclaw connects, sending Mordegan sliding across the floor and slamming into a wall.

But Mordegan smirks, as he teleports behind Rab and casting Kazam, But Rab dodges before the dark explosion occurs, However, he wasn't able to dodge a sudden bash of the staff, "Agk!"

but suddenly Axel comes from Rab's left, striking Mordegan with a hard left punch before swinging his Sword of Light in a hard horizontal swipe.

Mordegan coughs from the hard punch, but hovers away in time, the sword just missing his midsection, "Not good enough Lumina-" He's struck from the side by Veronica's Kacrack, "You're going out with a _**BANG**_!" She shouts with a grin as Mordegan is struck by a massive Boom.

he curses himself as he'd emit a black fog, damaging everyone.

Sylvando retaliated with Kaswoosh, striking Mordegan hard before charging and connecting with a strong vertical swipe, his wounds healed slightly, his expression wasn't happy, but instead focused, tactical and strategic.

Mordegan hurls a Kazam, but Sylvando evades it,then another, and another. Sylvando retaliated with Oomph, dodged a quick swing of Mordegan's staff before striking with a Falcon Slash.

Mordegan, angered by this persistent bug, blew him away with an angry roar. he then calls forth purple fog, engulfing the battlefield. Serena suddenly feels on edge. Mordegan zooms to Veronica, striking her hard with a Zammle, before focusing on Hendrik, Jade and Axel.

Erik tried to heal his wounds with a medical herb, only to growl in pain, his wound glowing purple. he suddenly turns to Serena who was about to heal Veronica with Moreheal, "SERENA, NO!"

" _ **GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH**_!"

Veronica screams as the purple mist instead caused Moreheal to give Veronica immeasurable pain.

Serena suddenly runs to Veronica, "Veronica! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Veronica was still screaming from the pain, before rolling onto her sides, "Serena..! help me, help me, HELP ME!"

Axel started to breathe heavily, he suddenly sees red. blood red. Everyone watches as he holds his head, the painful memories of all the times Veronica was hurt and her sacrifice. His heart gives out all it's condensed emotions at once, Jade runs to him, but it's too late. A burst of energy emits from Axel, clearing the fog.

"HnnnnnggggrrrraaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH! MORDEGAAAAAAAANN!"**_ Axel roars bloody murder, his hand glows yellow as suddenly launches a Quadraslash at Mordegan, who stops it with a Magic Barrier, getting pushed back, "Oh...? Did I hurt your poor brat? Don't worry, her pain will end soon...As wi-"

Suddenly, Mordegan is overpowered by an angry, senseless Axel, swinging his sword to and fro with such speed he rivaled the Falcon Blade on the Quadraslash, pushing it further and further through Mordegan's barrier. "I'LL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU, I CURSE YOU, _**I DESPISE YOU!**_ "

Mordegan backs off to summon Sinister Sceptres, all firing Frizzes, but Hendrik gets In front of Axel, tanking all the hits, "Hnnngggh! Go! Luminary!"

Axel jumps and again starts whaling on Mordegan's barrier, "I am letting every single ounce of my anger, my rage, my sadness and my despair in my entire ASSAULT! I AM NOT STOPPING UNTIL YOU'RE GONE, HISTORY! _**DEEEAAAAD**_ "

Axel suddenly grabs the Quadraslash blade, slashing both his sword and the blade downward on Mordegan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW CAN THIS BE!?" Mordegan roars as he holds his gaping injury.

Serena heals Veronica's injuries, no longer held down by the fog, Veronica breathes heavily. "She recalled Axel screaming. "Where is he!?" she shouts suddenly, her voice slightly hoarse from her pained scream, she sees the sudden violent scene of Axel slashing Mordegan here, there and everywhere.

before Axel grabs Mordegan by the face. "GO TO THE UNDERWORLD WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU EMOTIONLESS, HUSK OF A POWER HUNGRY CUR!"

Sudden Kazap strikes down on Mordegan, as he roars in pain and anger. He sees the black time spirit hiding in the seams of Axel's Armour. He smirked, "If you think you were the only one who traveled through time, you are mistaken!"

Axel let's go as Mordegan explodes in ash and fog, evaporating into nothing. Axel takes a few steps back before collapsing. He hears his companions cry out his name in urgency...but he heard Veronica's sobbing cry... before falling into darkness.

* * *

Axel awakens in a void. He sees his goody Doppelgänger, The True Luminary, before him. "Axel!?'

The True Luminary turns to face him, "You've defeated Mordegan?"

Axel, Aka The Reclaimed nods, "Yeah...how are we talking...?" The True Luminary folded his arms, "Maybe it's because of our contact that we... I don't know. But if you defeated Mordegan, a word of warning. A being named Calasmos will rise. Me and my companions had fought him. I nearly lost Everyone."

The Reclaimed nods, "I nearly lost Veronica... I completely abolished Mordegan...I heard her cry for me...she never cried..."

The True Luminary smiles, "She has a very hard exterior. but under that is a soft, cuddly interior. She cares for you. For _**us**_."

The Reclaimed raises an eyebrow, "How are things?"

His Doppelgänger clears his throat, "It's... interesting. We're married."

The Reclaimed smiled, "Huh!...Nice one." The Luminary shrugged, "That'll be you soon." With a cough he'd turn his back on The Reclaimed. "This'll probably be the last time our timelines may keep in touch. Thanks for invading my timeline. I wouldn't of been able to get you on the right path."

The Reclaimed grew silent. "I mean, you stormed in and just sent guys after us. reigniting our bonds and gave us one last good fight. then i was able to get you on the path of light, then you reignited those in your heart...I can't thank you enough."

Suddenly, The Reclaimed extends his fist out. The Luminary extends his and the two pull back, throwing their hardest punches in an awesome fist bump, smirks on their faces, if this is going to be their last meeting, might as well make it go out with a bang, literally.

* * *

Axel awakens in his bed, Veronica lying in his arms... she felt soft...warm and, he felt her cheek... tears?

Veronica sniffled lightly as she opens her eyes. suddenly, she gasps getting up, "O-Oi! What's with touching a woman when she's sleeping!? Don't you have any manners!?"

Axel smiles, only to get lightly slapped. it was very light, " _ **Get**_ that **_grin_** off your _**FACE**_! You scared me yesterday!"

Axel wakes up after the hit, staring at Veronica, was fighting back tears. "You terrified me..." she'd suddenly hugs him, and he returns it, "You were screaming in pain because of him...and i just... I only wanted Mordegan to die..."

Veronica shakes her head, "You think I care!? I'd throw myself in the firing line for you! it's my duty-"

Axel hugs her tighter, "No...! I can't lose you! I won't lose you again..."

Veronica frowns. Was she really that important to him? She looks down with sad eyes, She felt bad about causing him such pain in the first place...

The two glance into each others eyes... before Veronica suddenly moves forward, her lips and his connecting in a warm kiss.

Axel was going to pull away...but why? She moved first... right?

They pull away, Veronica blushed heavily, "We...We should go to the throne room...King Carnelian and everyone is waiting for you..." Axel grew worried, "You're not gonna mention the kiss right?"

Veronica hops off, walking with the sassy walk, but with a slightly more noticeable sway, she suddenly turns her head back at Axel, her cocky smirk on her lips, "Now why would I do that? everyone knows I'd be in trouble. I am 3 years older than you..."

Axel cleared his throat as she leaves, he blushed, "She's 21?"

* * *

Fun fact: if this Headcanon was in Japan DQXI, Veronica would be 19 and Hero would be 16.

Veronica would get in so much trouble XD


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush and a Brush with Death

Carnelian had given Axel more praise after the defeat of Mordegan. A lot. Everyone was proud of him. He felt joy, the dark, haunting memories of his old world was washed away by the new.

He looks to Veronica and Serena, noticing Veronica was crying. He kneels beside her. Serena looks to her as well, "Veronica? What's wrong?"

She shakes her head slightly, "I-its nothing. I just get a little teary eyed..."

Axel smiles as he'd stand. A new future was here.

Until a tremble in the earth shook everyone up. Literally.

King Carnelian, Axel and everyone investigated... Axel's eyes widen as Erdwin's Star was descending rapidly, Rab recognised those wordings on the red surface... "These markin's... They seem familiar."

"I sense...could it be...?" Axel has a look of worry, everyone turns to face him, "You know the future right? What happened next?" Veronica asked.

"I only knew what happened if Mordegan won...I'm blind at this point."

Erik cursed himself, "Damn it! We'll have to head there and figure out what's going on."

King Carnelian turns to Axel, "It seems there's a newer threat. We are here if you require our assistance, Prince Axel of Dundrasil."

"Thank you, King Carnelian. It's good to have you back to normal." Axel replied as Carnelian chuckled. "It feels good to be able to act on my own accord. Take care of Jade..."

The Group leaves the town almost immediately. But as soon as they do, a Black Dragon drops in front of them. However. It's eyes are Envy Green.

Axel draws his Sword of Light, "W-WHAT!?"

Sylvando gets in front and draws a Dragonsbane. "Be careful, Darling! He seems very angry!"

Hendrik drew his greatsword. "None will harm t-"

The Dragon swings it's tail at Hendrik, knocking him away.

It's suddenly hit with Kacrackle. Turning to see Veronica, it winds up to strike Veronica, however, Hendrik clutches the tail tightly, pinning himself down, the Dragon turns to roar at Hendrik.

But Sylvando jumps and Dragon Slashes the Black Hide of the Dragon, causing to stagger, snarling loudly.

Serena draws her Spear, and charging energy, launches forward, landing a direct hit on the Dragon, piercing through it's scaly armour and drawing first blood.

It clamps down and Serena's arm suddenly, earning a scream from the keeper, throwing her at Erik, who was charging a Double Down.

Veronica sees this and with a roar, she suddenly uses Kazammle...but she didn't know it yet... She then hurls another Kazammle.

Both hitting the Dragon, it turns to face Veronica before exhaling it's fire breath, but Veronica acts fast, calling her own fire magic to counter.

With the opening visible, Hendrik and Axel power up Unbridled Blade.

The Dragon is knocked back by the attack, showing signs of weakness...or was it simply pretending?

Sylvando and Jade see the opportunity to end the fight. Jade spins on the spot with a leg extended, gathering Sylvando's Kaswoosh energy around it.

With a hop on one leg, she performs Multi-Feet, striking the Dragon numerous times, but it still didn't drop!

Sylvando charges as Jade retreats, charging a Dragon Slash, only for the Dragon to back off with a small fly backward.

Serena heals herself and with a sigh, she stands before calling forth Kabuffle on the entire group.

Rab shook his head, something made this Dragon powerful... Was it the star? Or was it something else?

He opens the Pearly Gates and conjures up a ball of Ki Energy before letting it fly at the Dragon. This weakens it for him to perform Hardclaw.

The Dragon then flies away again, gaining more distance from Rab.

Axel grew tired, but charges at the Dragon to finish it off. And with a hard downward slash, he succeeds.

The Dragon finally drops, but not before exhaling a powerful fire that struck everyone, Axel wasn't harmed as much... everyone else however, was.

Veronica was unresponsive, as was Erik...Jade was breathing slowly...

Hendrik was barely clinging to life... He knew it was a Desperate Attack.

Serena had let out a pained cry as she tried to conjure the energy to heal herself.

Rab groans as he started healing himself instantly.

Sylvando uses a medical herb to keep himself up. Followed by a few more. He then proceeded to help any other wounded.

Axel went to Veronica, "VERONICA?!?" He cries out in shock. He couldn't lose her again.

Picking up her lifeless form, he put an ear to her chest, "Please don't die!"

Nothing...

Rab jogs to Axel, "Quick, Axel! Give her here!! Sylvando! Take these herbs and give 'em out to everyone!" He said as he hands Sylvando the items.

Sylvando nods with a frown before going to help everyone else.

Axel fought back tears, but his voice betrayed him. "Veronica...!"

Rab looks to Axel with a saddened frown as he casted Zing.

It failed, "Ack!? C'mon Lassie! You got a duty to uphold!"

He tries again. Once again it fails. "Gah... Kazing takes too long to cast...!"

He then casts a Fullheal on Serena, "Ahhh... Serena! Yer Sister needs help!!"

Serena stares at Veronica. Frozen in place. Her eyes sudden gush with tears as she's suddenly beside Veronica, casting Zing after Zing... but second time had no effect as Veronica opens her eyes after Serena's first Zing.

Veronica sudden gasps loudly, bolting up into Axel's chest, she's suddenly hugged by him.

Erik gets up, thanks to Axel, who in turn was healed by Sylvando's Hustle Dance.

Erik gets as if nothing happened, but he was weakened. And he knew about the entire fight... but something was off about him.

Serena slowly nurses herself back to health...

Hendrik is helped by Rab, with his Fullheal.

Serena holds Veronica now tightly... "Veronica!? Are you ok!?"

Veronica is unresponsive, frozen solid, as was Erik, a side effect of a rushed Zing.

Axel pets Veronica gently, who breathes heavily, "Axel... I'm sorry for causing you panic...!"

Rab sighs, morale was low... A campsite was nearby. "We'll nae t' rest up. We've been beaten badly..."

Hendrik and Sylvando were already setting up tent.

Axel picks up Veronica, whose uncharacteristic expression unnerved Axel...Erik and Jade were also uncharacteristically quiet...

Rab turns to face Axel, "Soul Shock... I seen it before from those who were brought back too quickly. Those who cast Zing needs to have patience... That poor Serena didn't know..." he explained, "Basically their souls were taken to the void and then back to the afterlife in quick succession."

Axel looks at her. "Is it dangerous?"

Rab frowned, lowering his head, "It'll take ah full day before Veronica and Erik are normal again..."

"Can they still speak?" Axel asks, Rab nods, "Aye, very slowly... But it gets quicker as time passes"

That night, Axel had slept with Veronica. As Serena was sleeping with Erik to keep him company.

Not Erik or Veronica spoke at all. They did the same things, but with very little motivation and effort. Axel hugs Veronica tightly as he fights back tears.

How could he let this happen? Why didn't he cover for her? For anyone? He wondered how long she'd be in this state... hopefully tomorrow...

Morning arose slowly, and Veronica trudges out of the tent, failing to notice Serena.

She feels a tug at her hand and sees her big little sister. She stares at Serena.

"Veronica...say something..." She spoke calmly, but had guilt." Veronica stares at the ground... The shock of death was fading... but Veronica felt...tired, or out of energy... She couldn't explain why, but she knew Erik felt the same.

Serena hugs Veronica tightly, with Veronica giving no verbal resistance. "I'm sorry if I made you like this...!"

Veronica gives a mumble. Serena pulls away, "Huh?"

"..ired...he...vy..."

Veronica abruptly sits down, her hands on her face. "What...happened...?" She uttered.

She shook her head. "Feel so tired..."

Serena frowned, but a voice behind her startled her.

"Her Soul Shock is less lethal than I thought."

A male in black, coat, trousers, boots and hair. His blue eyes pierces Serena's Indigo blue eyes. "She'll be normal in a few hours."

Serena breathes in, "Who are you?"

The male stood tall, but was roughly the same size as Serena. "Lance. Just Lance. Sage, please to meet you."

Veronica laid down, her eyes heavy. "I suggest you let her sleep for a day."

Serena frowns, "We don't have a day...!"

Lance smiles as he kneels beside Veronica. "Don't worry, miss. That star ain't going nowhere. This your little sister?"

Serena looked around, "I-its complicated... I'm her little sister."

"Ah. Well. That's not the most bizarre thing I heard. I know your friend, Blue haired guy...his Shock is unique. When a person dies, they normally leave behind a ghost, because of regret or because they left something unchecked."

"What could he of left behind?" She asked.

"I was actually pursuing him... He had a sister...she got cursed and he fled in utter sadness. I was a Bounty Hunter. Hell. I actually pursued the Luminary thinking he was a Darkspawn. This little girl stopped me. She probably won't remember me."

Serena gave him a slight hostile look, "Sylvando and Veronica were talking about something that next morning..."

Lance raises his arms. "I know. I know. But it's why I want to help her. She's the one who beaten me."

Serena relaxed a little. Axel steps out, seeing Lance. "Who are you?" He asked?

"Lance, Ex-Bounty Hunting Sage." He smiles. "You'll need help. That Star is going nowhere...but we don't have forever. The World's changed once again, my Luminary friend."

Axel grew hesitant... "You're gonna help us?"

Lance nods. "But... We'll need Little Red Riding at 100%... As well as Bluey..."

He then sits beside the group. "We should split in two groups tomorrow, save some time, then check out the star..."

Axel nods. "Alright... Please keep Veronica and Serena safe."

Lance smiles, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them."

Erik awakens although heavily weakened. Axel knew that Lance had explain about the situation with Mia. In fact, Axel was going to do just that.

He and Axel would be gone, leaving everyone else to await Veronica's slow recovery.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sage and Mia's revival

Veronica laid asleep in the tent, Serena watching her as Rab and Jade stayed outside to keep an eye out.

Sylvando and Hendrik had left with Erik and Axel.

Lance and Serena spoke to simply pass time.

"How do you know Veronica?" She asked, "I don't recall meeting you before.."

Lance itches his nose, "Well. When we met, we were actually enemies. I was after Axel at the time, when I was a Bounty Hunter. It was the only way to put food on the table, so I pursued him with the intention of bringing him back alive to King Carnelian of Heliodor."

He leans back, continuing his little story while the green clad Keeper listens, "You all went to sleep, after having the Great Sylvando join your cause. I was creeping up on your campsite before she appeared out of nowhere...She got my attention, asking me what I was doing with that loud voice full of sass and irritation."

Serena frowns, "What happened next? Why didn't we hear the commotion?"

Lance rubs the back of his head, "I refuse to explain, we bickered, then we fought. It was away from the campsite, so you couldn't of heard it, but it was drawn out long enough... What had surprised me, was that she lasted longer than anyone I fought. Eventually she overpowered me and sent me flying to Hotto. Imagine the embarrassment. A man defeated by a small girl."

Serena looks to Veronica... A smile appeared on her lips, "Then..." Lance continues, "I followed you all to Arboria, where I watched you all ascend to Yggdrasil, followed by Sir Jasper, then Sir Hendrik and King Carnelian himself. But things got slightly hazy here... I remembered...dying. from the Yggdrasil exploding in an explosion of dark energy... But then I snap back to reality, and I see the same thing happen again, except there was no explosion."

Serena connects the dots, "Axel had rewound time..."

She now knew what that feeling of déjà vu was...

"I see Carnelian and Hendrik walking away, then I see you guys zoom to Helidor. It's here that I saw Erdwin's Star fall from the sky, and here I am."

Serena grew a little confused slightly, but after a minute of silence, she clicks in. "So...where do you come from?"

Lance grew silent. "I don't know...I assume I came from Heliodor. But... I can't really remember much about my life."

Serena frowns, "Amnesia?" Lance shrugs.

Veronica stirs, "Nngh...I feel hungover..." She utters, getting up. She shook her head. Her eyes spot Lance and she gasps and Lance raises his hands,

"Wait. You've suffered from Soul Shock. Your soul is waking up, you'll feel better in a few minutes. Just stay still for a while."

Veronica suddenly perks up, "It can't be!?" She points at Lance, "What are YOU doing here again?! Want a round 2!? I'll give you on-"

She's suddenly patted on the head. "I said stay still." He said. "I do not wish to f-"

She knocks her hand off, "You Dunderhead! You think I care!? I'll burn you to cinders this ti-... This ti..."

She shudders, and Lance helps her stabilise. "I said, stay still... you've not yet shook it off completely. But at least you've got your speech and basic motor functions back..."

Veronica groans in irritation, "Stop touchin' me... I can stand by myself..." She carefully and wobbly walked to Serena. "W-where's Erik and the rest?"

Serena looks to her little-big sister, "Sniflheim, to help Erik with his Soul Shock."

Veronica stares. "What?"

Lance sits beside Serena and Veronica shoots a violent glare. "Basically, there are multiple forms of Soul Shock. Much like how theirs multiple variants of poison, disease and cancers. Your Soul Shock was basically your Soul suffering from whiplash from being yanked quickly from the afterli-"

Veronica stares blankingly, "Veronica bored now. Please simplify it."

Lance sighed. "Your soul was plucked too quickly from the void, imagine going at breakneck speed suddenly and stopping suddenly, you'll suffer whiplash. This type of Soul Shock is basically Whiplash to your soul."

Veronica tries to process it. "I rushed the Zing spell and brought your soul back too quickly, causing it to be groggy." Serena explains.

Veronica clicks, "Ah! I get it."

Lance breaks his cool-headedness, "SERIOUSLY, YOU GOT IT FROM THAT!?"

Veronica folds her arms, gives a wink, and hops into her sassy pose, complete with the smirk, "I seem to shut off when talking to nerds."

Lance began to babble, "Why you little rascal...!"

Veronica gives a cackle as Serena looks to the sky... A look of worry washed over her face and she looked like she was gonna cry any minute.

Veronica noticed this and nudges Serena slightly with her shoulder, "What's wrong, Serena? Normally, you never shut up!"

Serena frowns, "Erik..."

Veronica frowns lightly, "Oh..." Lance looks up at the sky as well. "They're fine. They know what they are doing."

* * *

In the Vikings' hideout, Axel was surprised that they weren't jumped. "Hey, ain't that-?"

"It's Erik! Where's he been?" A few Vikings exchanged conversation about the sight. But a female Viking seen the state he was in, and glares at them, shutting them up.

Erik recognises the area... He lowers his head, "A-Axel... Axel, I...need to tell you something..."

Axel stops as the group is before the door. "Behind... Behind this door is someone I hold dear to me...a treasure more valuable than anything, even my life..."

Axel pats Erik on the back as he enters for him.

A golden statue is before them...Mia. his little sister.

Axel didn't take any delay. He raises the sword and within seconds, Mia's golden skin turned soft once again and her expression of shock and fear soon turned to one of surprise and awkwardness.

Why were four guys in her house?

The click happens within seconds, Erik was one of the guys, "Erik?"

Suddenly, as if he was given an Omniheal, Erik feels much, much better...if not a little tired. "Mia!?" He perks up Instantly upon seeing Mia, immediately embracing her tightly.

Mia gave a light "Eh!?" As this happens.

Erik then recollects himself before giving a look to Axel. A look that said he would do anything Axel asked for. A look you shoot your brother at.

Axel smiles, nodding in return.

* * *

Mia groaned, "Why not? I can handle myself in a scrap!"

Erik sighed, "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again, Mia."

Mia folds her arms, "What CAN I do then? Just twiddle my thumbs while you possibly die to this... Calasmos guy?!"

Erik turns to Axel, "It's your call, pal."

Axel folds his arms, "While Mia would be safer with the Vikings rather than us... I wouldn't want her whittling away in idleness."

Mia smiles as she looks to Erik, he sighs again, "Fine, you win...you can come with us."

Sylvando strikes a pose, "Then what are we waiting for, darlings? Let's get back to the others and get the World Trip started!"

"WORLD TRIP!" Axel calls out in the background.

* * *

Lance glanced at Veronica, while she looked away... She looked familiar... Why did her face, the way she sits, acts, reminds him of someone?

He looks away, his thoughts digging in deep. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember his past... Clearly. He remembered fragments.

But why did seeing Veronica set off a few 'She reminds you of someone.' alarms?

He sighs, as he does, Veronica looks to him, "What are you sighing about?"

Lance looks to the sky, "I don't know...lost in thought..."

Night had fallen, and Serena had retired for the night, as did Jade and Rab. The location was surprisingly passive, with no dangerous monsters catching sight of the camp site.

Veronica looks to Lance, "Why did you come back?"

He returns the look, "...Well, out of everyone and everything I faced. You were the only one to actually best me in battle. You...also reminded me of someone. Seeing you near death, I had to do something."

Veronica shakes her head, "What about Erik?"

"He was a friend of the Luminary. I saw helping him was the same as atoning for what I tried to do. Besides, You have a whole future ahead of you, little one."

Veronica gave a 'Really?' look. "I'm 21. Not 11."

Lance stares at nothing. "I...-" silence. "What?"

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5. Chapter 6 is right around the corner! Here's a bonus scene to make up for my 'hiatus' :'3

Axel was reading a book, he was sitting leaning forward, mouth slightly open, blush on his face as he reads on.

Veronica sees him, "Hey, Axel, what are you rea-"

"AAH!" Axel yelps as he hides the book. "NOTHING."

Veronica caught a glimpse of the title, 'Good looks and...'

Suddenly, The book was in her hands with a loud ' ** _WHOOSH_**!' "Wait Veronica!" Axel cries out but it was too late!

Veronica was already reading the rather smutty literature about two familiar Keepers. She didn't even need to put 2 2 together to figure out that this was about them 'exploring' one another. They had the same name, apparently same description...

Veronica creaks her head towards Axel, the book burning until it was Ash.

"Ulp...!" Axel utters as Veronica's eyes were pure white. "Axel... **YOU ARE DEAD**!"

 _SFX: * **explosion** *_


	6. Chapter 6: Despair Vs Hope

That night. Axel, Mia and the boys reunited with Rab, Lance and the girls.

Veronica and Mia exchange glances. "Who is she?" Veronica asked. Erik stands beside Mia.

"Veronica, Mia. Mia, Veronica."

Mia smiles, "Hi, It's nice to meet you, Veronica."

Veronica returns the smile and puts her hands on her hips, "It's nice to meet you too, Mia!"

Lance looks to Erik, "Nice of you to be cured of the Shock. Do you lot know where to go?"

"Yeah. The beach nearby to catch a closer look.

The party and Lance had packed up the tents. But Lance got the group's attention. "Hey. I need to do something real quick. I'll be back soon."

Axel thought for a second... But nods, "Okay. Be careful."

As the group vanishes, Lance sighs. Something about that star had rubbed him the wrong way. And Veronica...why did she remind him of someone...?

He sighs as he pulls out a Chimera Wing. "The Battlefield." He calls out as he vanishes.

Upon reaching his destination, he sits on a rock and thinks. "...They are the ones who can save this world..." He utters to no one.

He stares at the ground, before turning his gaze to the world. He knew what he had to do. "I must find out who I am... And I will do so through them."

A day had past as The Party had restored Cetacea to her full power. Upon heading to Dundrasil to investigate a phenomenon there, Lance was visible, folded arms and cocky smile.

The party ran into him, "Oi! Where were you!? Where did you run off too?!" Veronica calls out in a huff, "We thought you simply abandoned us...!"

Lance shook his head, "Just tried to think stuff over..." He then unfolds his arms. "... I want to join you all on your worldwide adventure."

Everyone but Axel was a little confused about this. "I know it's strange for me to ask, since you lot barely know me. But there's answers I need, I can't find them alone and I believe that you're all going in the direction of those answers."

They look among themselves, except Axel who nods. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Lance looks with a smile. "So. Wherever you guys go, I'll follow. No abandonments from here on out." He gives a thumbs up. "Where's Mia?"

Erik itches his ear, "She's back at camp, she's been complaining of aches lately." Lance nods, "Alright."

Rab nods, "Aye, now we got ourselves a platoon. Calasmos willnae stand a chance!"

Axel and the group continue onward through the ruins of Dundrasil. The hole leading into the sewers was open.

The party enters and proceeds into the dark, dank sewers.

Axel remembers what will happen next...

Lance looks around, "I feel like we're being watched."

Sylvando nods, "Same here, honey. It's giving me shivers."

Rab nods, "Aye, it's that familiar presence..."

Lance hears something in the back of his head... Utterings of... Something.

" ** _K I L L T H E M. D O M Y B I D D I N G,_** ** _L A N C E L O T..._** " Lance holds his head gently.

Serena raises an eyebrow, she sensed something from him that was... unfamiliar to her, "Lance? Are you alright?"

Lance quickly nods, "Y-Yes, I'm alright."

The group walks into a huge room, the middle of the room was occupied by a monster, hidden by darkness, along with the mysterious knight. "Mmmm...This one's despair is still waning... Hm?" It turns to the small platoon comprised of our heroes.

"Ahhh, more lambs to the slaughter...!"

Veronica sees the Knight in distress, "Oi! Leave him alone, now! Pick on someone your own size!!"

The monster roars and reveals himself, he was something akin to a Lion with vampire wings and a lion's tail along with hiss white mane and purple face, his green eyes turn to glare at Axel, who was glaring in return, "Let...go of my father!!"

Axel draws his Sword of Light. Rab connected the dots, "Wait... King Irwin was killed in the sewer- Irwin!? Is that you?!"

The Knight turns slowly to face the party, " _Lord...Robert..._?" He is smacked away by the Lion-like monster.

"I, the Gloomnivore, shall make you all my prisoners and I will feed on your despair!! **RAAAAWWRR**!"

Everyone stands their ground before drawing their weapons, "Finally! A good fight!!" Erik shouts back before charging at the Gloomnivore. Lance ran beside him, firing off a Kafrizz.

The Gloomnivore dodges to the left, charging up a breath attack. Erik then slashes hard with a Sleeper Hit, but it was ineffective, and Erik is struck back.

Serena readies her spear, as does Jade. The two throw their spears like javalins and Serena and Sylvando both cast Kawoosh on the spears, causing them to spin at incredibly high speed.

The Gloomnivore sees it and was too big to dodge in time. The spears strike his side, causing him to slam into a wall, the spears return to Serena's hands through wind manipulation, she hands Jade her Poker back and the two exchange a smile.

The Gloomnivore gets up, the attack didn't even faze him.

He opens his maw, firing a ball of dark energy, Serena and Jade dodge, but during the evasion, Gloomnivore fires another Energy Ball. This strikes Serena, who is suddenly shuddering on the spoke, giving noises of discomfort and pain as she's paralyzed.

Sylvando was about to rush to her aid before getting hit with the same attack, "Gcch! O-Oh dear...!"

Veronica stares at the paralyzed duo before firing off a Kafrizz, but the Gloomnivore fires yet another Energy Ball that cancels out Veronica's attack and hits her, stunning her as well.

Rab powers up his Pearly Gates and launches it at The Gloomnivore, who is struck by it. Shaking off the pain with a groan, Hendrik strikes it from behind with an Unbridled Blade, earning a roar from Gloomnivore, who twirled around, slashing Hendrik and sending him flying.

He is then hit from the Paralysis Attack.

Jade, Axel, Rab and Erik stood side by side. "I will not kill you... I'm going to use you as sustanance...!"

He fires off a breath attack of pure darkness.

The wave came too quick and damaged everyone, earning cries from Veronica and Serena.

Axel growls before striking Gloomnivore with a blade of pure light emanating from his Sword of Light.

Gloomnivore growls, bashing Axel away before attempting to fire off an Energy Ball, but he's struck by Rab's Hardclaw.

Gloomnivore exhales fire, and Rab is knocked back hard, "Ack! Ya blighter!!"

Veronica tried to move, but she couldn't. She wasn't even easing up! She knew Serena was the same.

Jade readies her Lightning Spear but she misses, cursing aloud, she's knocked aside and a Paralysis Ball was heading towards her, but Erik takes the hit for Jade.

He's frozen solid. "Gch...! Don't worry...!"

Axel looks around in despair, Jade was weakened, Rab was knocked down and half his team was paralyzed.

Lance was tending to Irwin's wounds, " _Who...are you_?" Irwin asked, "I'm a friend of your son."

Irwin chuckled, " _I knew it...he survived_..."

Lance looks behind him, "Not for long! We need you up now!"

Irwin hears Axel's cry as he's smashed down into the ground. "Tell me, Luminary... Who is your most important person in life...? I shall enjoy taking them away from you..."

Jade gets up and sluggishly runs toward the Gloomnivore, "Haaahh!!" She is smacked away by the Gloomnivore once more, smashing against a wall hard, coughing up some blood due to the impact.

"No...!" Axel groans out.

"Ohhh? You won't tell me... Then I'll take your companions from you... Slowly!"

Suddenly the Paralysis turns into electricity and the party lets out cries of pain, causing Axel to wriggle about in panic. "No! Stop!!"

Gloomnivore absorbs Axel's despair. "Yesss...! Fresh Despair! Enough to last eons! How would you like to hear the screams of your companions for all eternity, Luminary!!" Gloomnivore increases the power and Axel cringes in despair as the screams intensify. Rab growls, "Ye... damn blighter!!"

Jade grew uneasy, She was too weak to help!

Lance roars suddenly absorbed all the lightning from everyone, slashing down hard on the Gloomnivore. Ending the screams and causing Gloomnivore to roar in pain. " **LANCELOT!? YOU TRAITOR!!** "

King Irwin jumps over Lance. " _How **DARE** you hurt my son and his friends!!!_"

Irwin slams his Falcon Blade down on Gloomnivore, slashing twice in quick succession before blasting him with Kafrizzle.

Lance draws a 360 degree angle in front of him with his arm, energy going into his hand, "Vibration Blaster!!"

He sends forth a powerful bolt of energy towards Gloomnivore, Irwin combos with a jumping slash, followed by a reverse straight slash.

Axel stands up weakly, before generating power in his hand, pepping up everyone. Lance cures everyone from the Paralysis. "Now!!"

Irwin kept Gloomnivore busy as Axel creates a sword of pure light. He throws it in the air, everyone throws their hands to the sky at once, energy shoots from them all, hitting the sword.

The ceiling breaks to reveal a dark blue cloudy sky, the Luminary Mark in the sky.

Axel jumps high in the sky. "UUURAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Axel roars as he swipes the Gloomnivore, Irwin flees from the zone as it combusts, devastating Gloomnivore.

The beast roars in agony as it falls to it's side, turning into vapour.

Everyone breathed heavily, hurting from the brief, yet excruciating torture of the Gloomnivore.

Suddenly, Irwin casted Omniheal, completely restoring everyone to health.

Axel walked to Irwin, taking off his helmet. "D-Dad?"

Irwin smirks, " _Hey, Wee man. I knew you survived..._ "

Axel teared up slightly, "Jade...helped me...if it wasn't for her... Mum's sacrifice would of been..."

Rab walks forward, "It's good to see you, Irwin. Even it will be brief..."

Irwin nods, " _Indeed_..." He looks over to the group. " _So, these are your friends?_ "

Hendrik salutes, "Yes your Majesty."

Veronica smiles, as does Serena.

Sylvando salutes, which surprised Hendrik.

Jade had also teared up as well.

Erik folds his arms, "Never thought I'd meet your old man, Axel."

Irwin smiles, " _Unfortunately...I cannot stay...I must join Eleanor."_ Rab frowned.

Suddenly, a glow emanated behind Irwin. Eleanor walked beside Irwin. " _Hello, Axel..._ "

Jade and Rab walk forward, "Eleanor? Is it really you?"

She nods, " _Yes, father..._ " she hugs him, and he chuckled, "O' course."

She then looks to Axel, who was fighting back tears.

Eleanor opens her arms. Axel steps forward, hugging her softly, crying softly.

Veronica wipes her eyes, Serena did the same, As did Sylvando.

"Don't go..." Axel whispered.

Eleanor smiles, " _My son...we will never leave you. We will always be by your side... In your heart.._."

Irwin now stood beside Axel, in his formal wear. " _We must go now, Eleanor._ "

Eleanor seemed to frown deep down... " _Yes_..." Axel lets go, wiping his tears away.

Eleanor and Irwin glow an incandescent light as they slowly levitate to the heavens, smiling upon Jade, Rab and Axel, and his companions.

" _I love you, Axel..._ "

Rab sighs, "Farewell, my little Eleanor..."

Soon the incandescent light fades, leaving the group alone with a chest before them.

Axel opens it... It was Irwin's armour.

Axel looks at the helmet. The pinnacle of Dundrasil's armour design. It was much more shiner and more durable than his regular Dundrasilian armour.

After reequipping himself. He turned, the shine of the armour was strong, even in the dim lighting of the sewer.

Axel looked different. He had a new aura around him. One of confidence and willpower. "Come. We have a world to save."

The group nods.

Mia lies in a tent, her feet dangling on a stool as she waits. She hears the group and smiles. Axel comes into view first.

The sight was like seeing a Hero from a fairytale... Everyone walks beside him. Time seemed to slow down. Everyone was full of confidence, hope and willpower.

There was no way they would lose.

"Mia. Let's stay here tonight. Tomorrow, we will face Calasmos." Axel states and Mia smirked, "You got it!"


End file.
